Life as a runaway
by Epic-Panda24
Summary: happens after the books.. rated M for later chaps..
1. Chapter 1

Life as a Runaway ChloeXDerek

We stayed at the motel for a couple of days, until it was time to move again. Kit found a place where we can stay for a little while longer. So we packed our stuff and get in the van and drove off.

After a couple of hours we where there, it was a mansion as big as a castle. Tori got a huge smile on her face. (Ofcourse, she was acting like a queen and now she can live like one) Simon whistled at the size of the mansion and Derek just stared at it. Chloe was used at the size, because she and her dad where always living like this.

Everybody get in the mansion and looked for a bedroom on the second floor. Tori took the one with the kingsize bed ofcourse. Simon got a smaller one, and Derek got the bedroom with a bathroom next to it. So chloe took the one next to the bathroom and next to Derek. (So Derek and Chloe where sharing a bathroom ;) )

Kit and lauren took one on the first floor, so everyone was settled. The it was time for lunch and they ate sandwiches on the kitchen table. After a while Tori ask when we could go shopping, cause if we stay here for a while, we should have some new stuff. Kit said that we can go shopping after lunch. So after lunch Lauren,Derek,Simon, Chloe and Tori went shopping while Kit stayed at the mansion casting some protection spells.

Tori took Chloe to a store where they were selling some very sexy underwear. Tori send Chloe to the fittingrooms with some bra`s and after a little show they bought it.

After a few hours at the mall, they where getting home. Lauren did some grosseries and Kit started cooking. When dinner was finished Kit and Lauren watched some TV, Simon started drawing and Tori read a magazine. Derek got to his room to take shower and chloe was listening to some music on her bed. After a couple of minutes, she walked to the bathroom (not knowing that Derek wasn`t finished jet) to get some water. She looked up and saw Derek with a towel around his waist. She blushed and mumbled "sorry" turned and closed the door.

Derek put on sweatpants and a singlet and went to Chloe`s room. He looked at her and smiled. "what?" Chloe asked. "Nothing, just... You just couldn`t wait to see me naked are you ;)" Chloe blushed and smiled. Derek went to sit next to Chloe on the bed, took her chin up and kissed her softly. Chloe gave in and she felt how Derek opend her mouth and put his tounge in hers. After a hot couple of minutes kissing they where interrupted by a knock on the door. "Chloe?" aunt Lauren said "are you in there?"

Derek jumped of the bed and flew through the bathroomdoor to his own room, just after aunt Lauren opend the door. Chloe straighten her clothes and ask whats up.

(Thinking "pfew that was close" )


	2. Chapter 2

Life as a runaway part 2

Aunt Lauren looked at Chloe then at the bathroom door like she suspected something, then she sat on the bed. "Chloe" Aunt lauren said. "I want to talk to you about Derek, and what`s going on between you two". Chloe looked at her aunt and thought "oh god here it goes"

Well, we are in love, and he`s my boyfriend. Aunt Lauren Looked at her and said, "i don`t think that`s such a good idea, chloe". Why Not? "Because he`s a werewolf, and he could be dangerous." "No he isn`t he would never hurt me and you don`t know him like i do" "No i don`t but i do know about werewolfs and how protective they are. "You say like it`s a bad thing." "No it isn`t but... You don`t understand" aunt Lauren said.

"than explain it to me"

"Werewolfs don`t have Girlfriends like regular boys ,chloe" "When they fall in love it`s for ever, because the girl become their mates"

Chloe thought about that and then said "So?"

Aunt lauren answerd "you should becareful, because next month its matingseason, wich means..." Aunt lauren Blushed a little and looked away.

Chloe looked up to her aunt.. "S-s-so y-you t-think Derek a-and I a-a-are making b-b-babies next month?

"Pups, werewolf babies called Pups.."

"Oh Come on aunt lauren.. don`t you trust me.. i would never...at least not now, maybe some day.. some years.. but not now..

"I do trust you Chloe, it`s him i don`t trust.. when he give in to his instincts... who know what could happen.. "

"Nothing would happen.. I know Derek, and he wouldn`t do that to me.." "Please.. trust me if somethings wrong, i will tell you okay?"

Aunt lauren looked at her little niece, who wasn`t so little anymore.. "How do you become so grown up?" she smiled.

Well running for your life and living on the street makes you act like one Chloe smiled..

Aunt Lauren smiled and gave her a hug, "Be carefull and if somethings wrong, even the slightest thing, you should come to me, Okay!"

"Okay" chloe answered..


	3. Chapter 3

Life as a runaway p3

After aunt Lauren shut the door.. the bathroom door opend and Derek walked in her room. "Thank you" he said.. "for what?" "For defending me.." "ofcourse.. thats what mates do, don`t they ;)" Derek blushed.. "i should have told you..." It`s oke.. chloe said..

She walked to him and stand on her toes.. Pulling his neck a little lower and kiss him full on the lips.. Derek pulled her to his.. and felt how her lips opend to him and how their tonque wrestled to each other..

The kiss got intens and they walked over to the bed.. kissing still...

Chloe pulled Dereks shirt off and let her fingers trail down to his belly.. She groaned.. and then put her hands on his back.. leaving little marks with her nails..

Derek groaned and unbutton her shirt,.. en threw it on the floor..

They switched places so chloe was on top... Derek looked at here.. and loosend her bra..

Then put his large hands on her breast.. Chloe bent over and kissed him.. she moved on top of him like riding a horse... Derek groand louder.. "Sst"chloe said.. or someone will come up..

Derek pulled her to him.. and kissed her neck... leaving little bite marks on them..

*Knock Knock* The door flew open and Tori stept in the room... OMG She screamed.. Thats Gross.. Now i will never get this out of my head..

Derek pulled chloe to his so she wasn`t completly showing her body.. they both flushed a dark red..

Simon Walked in because he heard Tori screaming.. He looked at the two on the bed, smiled and said.. "That`s Hot... " then grabbed Tori by her arm and leave the room saying " Sorry to disturb you to pleas continue"

The door shut and Chloe looked up to Derek.. still blushing.. Then said.. " They keep doing that like.. always.." Derek growled.. Yes they do.. its like they smell it or something.. and i thought i had the werewolf Nose..

Chloe laughed... come on lets get dressed and go downstairs.. Derek looked disapointed.. but the moment was over so he get up and put his shirt back on..

He walked over to chloe kissed her and said "soon.. we will be alone soon.."

And then they walked hand in hand downstairs..


	4. Chapter 4

Life as a runaway p4

In the livingroom Tori was watching TV, Simon was drawing Aunt lauren read a book and Kit was at his laptop figuring out where to go next..

Derek and chloe sat on the sofa.. and watched what ever tori was watching..

After a silence moment Chloe ask Simon what he was drawing.. Simon chuckled and let it see.. It was a picture of Derek and Chloe making out..

*Iew* Chloe squeaked and Derek Growled.. taking the picture and ripped it appart..

Hey! Simon screamed.. I only draw what i saw, you should lock the door next time.. Aunt Lauren and Kit looked over at us.. Kit with a smirk on his face.. aunt lauren a little angry..

Derek stood up and walked out the door in to the woods.. Chloe followed (ofcourse.. )

After a while they saw this beautiful meadow.. "Wow" Chloe sighed.. Derek looked around.. and thought.. *This is it., The place where it should happen* *But how?* *i`m not that romantic..*

They sat on the grass and looked at each other in silence... After a couple of minutes chloe get up and started to walk back to the mansion.. I walked after her and when we got home.. i took a shower.. Chloe was sitting in her room with her i-pod on... after a while she walked over to the bathroom.. (assumming that Derek was already finished) and opend the door.. finding a Butt Naked Derek.. He had his towel infront of his manparts.. Chloe stared at him up and down.. and blushed.. Derek blushed and stumbled to his own room closing the door..

Shizz.. He thought.. no fare now she seen me naked.. hmm maybe i can walk in on her sometime.. then were even..

OMG chloe thought.. that was freakin HOT, Derek looked awesom naked.. I would totally jump his bones.. (Hmm what am i an animal..) Well he is (Sort of) I think he doesn`t mind..

She knocked on his door.. and this time waited for answer..

"Yes" Derek answerd.. Chloe walked in hoping he was stil kinda naked but he was already wearing jeans.. BUT no shirt... but she saw that before.. and still felt jitters in her belly..

She walked over to him and put her hands on his chest.. lost in thought`s, you don`t wanna know..

"Chloe, Chloe?" Derek repeated.. "Hmm.. ow.. yeah.. Um Sorry" She blushed..

*ow she is so cute* derek thought.. "I have to go do something he said... see ya laters.." He kissed her head en walked out the door.. Leaving a confused chloe behind..


	5. Chapter 5

**So i wanna thank Raksha Souza for being my Beta..**

**Don`t own anything.. and enjoy the next chap.. **

**Derek Pov**

Derek went downstairs and grabbed Simon,

"Come on bro you got to help me with something." He told him pulling him  
>outside Derek took him to the mall. Simon was confused as he asked his<br>brother,  
>"Where are we going? And what is it you need help with?" he asked,<p>

"Well um, it`s kind of embarrassing to even ask you this but. I saw this  
>meadow this afternoon and, well uh I think that`s the place where umm you<br>know. With Chloe." He replied nervously Simon looked at him still confused and  
>when he finally got it in his peanut sized brain a huge grin appeared on his<br>face.

"Wow D you come to me for this cause I'm a Casanova right!" he cried out in  
>joy still smiling widely.<br>"Sort of." Derek answered "I want it to be romantic you know?" Simon nodded.  
>"Of course. Okay so this is what we're going to do." He instructed Derek.<p>

**Chloe POV**

"What's up?" Tori asked walking into Chloe's room.  
>"Well." Chloe paused, "I kind of want to know something."<br>"Ask away" Tori replied nonchalantly. Chloe blushed,

"It`s about me and Derek." She started nervously, "I-I-I think I'm r-r-ready  
>for the n-n-next step." Tori looked up surprised.<br>"The next step as in." She hesitated until Chloe nodded, "Well okay what do  
>you want to know?"<p>

"D-d-does it h-h-urt?" Chloe asked her stutter causing her to blush,  
>"Yes, well it hurt for me a lot but knowing Derek he'll be careful hopefully<br>it won't that much."  
>"Do you think I should wait I`m only 15 do you think I should wait until I'm<br>like 5 years older"

"Chloe, sweetheart if you think you're ready then you are if you don`t well  
>you know." Tori let her sentence drift off to an end, "do you think Derek will<br>be?" she asked Chloe.

"I don`t know I think so when we kiss it`s getting harder to stop, you know?"  
>Tori nodded silently before continuing the conversation,<br>"Hmm okay well when you think you're ready let me know I've got some really  
>hot lingerie for you!" She squealed out. "We have to dress you up!"<br>"Do I have to?" Chloe whined.

"Yes! We will make wolf boy sweat before he even touched you!" Tori told her  
>grinning a grin that was so evil it could have been stolen from Satan<br>himself.

When Derek and Simon arrived back at the mansion Derek flew up the stairs to  
>his room, to hide some the stuff he and Simon had bought. He then came<br>downstairs for dinner and man was he hungry. They where having Pizza and Kit  
>had even set aside him his own box. Yum! Kit talked to Lauren about going get<br>supplies for the next trip as they ate. But Lauren didn`t want too leave the kids  
>home alone in the mansion. "They can handle them selves!" Kit argued,<br>"Yes we absolutely can." Simon and Tori answered simultaneously thinking about  
>Derek's plans for tomorrow and Chloe's extravagant lingerie shopping when Kit<br>and Lauren when away.

"Well," Lauren hesitated keeping the entire house on hold, "okay but we won`t  
>take long tomorrow at noon we leave and we will be back for dinner!" Lauren<br>said. Kit smiled hoping she would say that so they would have some alone time  
>without the kids. Kit had fallen for Lauren and it was so long ago that he had<br>any you know, and after some long dirty thoughts. He'd come to the conclusion  
>that Lauren hadn't had any for a long time either. Lauren would want some<br>maybe she would loosen up a little everyone got to bed. They all were awake  
>thinking about tomorrow and what was dangling over their heads. As they all<br>sat in they're beds waiting for the sun to rise and bring the all-exciting new  
>day closer towards them.<p>

**Sooo reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys **

**sorry for not updating in like forever.. i've been verry busy and my son needs my attention too sooo anyway**

**here's another chap hope you enjoy it **

**just wanna say thanks to my beta Raksha Souza**

**and offcourse i don't own DP **

Next Morning:

Everybody sat around the breakfast table silence engulfing them. Chloe looked at Tori, Derek looked at Simon while Kit looked at Lauren. (Thinking some nasty old man.)

_

After Breakfast Kit and Lauren went to their rooms to get dressed, and went out to get some supplies. Chloe get to the shower and when finished Tori had one. After the two had showered Chloe walked into her room to find Tori holding up a sexy black with green lingerie to put on. Chloe looked at it in disgust and shock,

"Do i have to?" Chloe asked weakly.

"Yes go put it on now!" Tori demanded so Chloe put it on, "okay now put this on." She said holding up a mini-skirt and a pink camisole. So Chloe got dressed in those too. Tori did her make-up not to much just enough so she still looked like Chloe. Her hair was down with a curl in front

"You look awesome!" Tori said, "If Wolfboy doesn't like it then he is obviously blind." Chloe blushed at her words,

"You think?"

"Yes Definitly"

_

Simon and Derek got into their rooms at the same time as the girls. Derek took a shower grumbling about the girls using the water at the same time as them as he showered. After getting out he put on jeans and a black t-shirt as usual. Simon pushed him to get a different outfit but Derek only shrugged showing that he really didn't care. He liked to be comfortable not stylish.

Simon went to Chloe's room having given up on trying to get Derek to wear a hat. Gosh why did he ever try!

"OMG Chloe! You look smoking hot!" he shouted, "what's the occasion?" He asked curiously,

"Nothing I think." Chloe answered before looking around for Tori to confirm her beliefs.

"Well if you don't have anything to do Derek asked me if i would give you a message."

"Yes?" Chloe asked excitedly her heart beat racing.

"He wanted to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk with him." Simon told her and Chloe stood there confused. Why did Simon have to ask instead of Derek?

"Okay." She replied after a bit of thought.

"Good, he`s downstairs."

"Now?" Chloe asked incredulously and Simon nodded shooing her out of the room.

Chloe walked downstairs and looked at Derek, who was staring at her. Derek looked Chloe up and down trying to control his urges her made himself look away before he drooled.

"Uh... you look good Chloe." He managed to say looking back at her and keeping his eyes on her face.

"Thanks." Chloe replied with a blush.

"Come on.. lets go" She took his out stretched hand and they went outside..

_

They walked without talking just looking at the other threw the corner of their eyes. After a little while they came to the meadow the first thing Chloe noticed was a picnic laid out in front of her.

"Wow.. did you do all this?" She asked looking at the taller boy.

"Uh.. yeah." He replied wringing his hands absentmindedly in hope that she liked it, "you like?"

"I love it." She gushed smiling wide at him.

They sad down on the plaid blanket and ate some food. After a while Chloe picked up some grapes and sat next to Derek who was laying down. With that she began feeding him the grapes.

When the grapes were gone, she gathered her courage and bent over to kiss him lightly on the lips. Derek instinctively pulled her closer laying her on top of him. Kissing her with so much passion, he wanted to share his feelings with her through this action. Chloe pulled off his shirt letting her hands wander over his skin where his muscles and sixpack were. Her hands wandered all the way down to his belt she pulled it loose and unbuttoned his jeans. Derek groaned glad for the slightly release by her undoing the tight jeans. He pulled Chloe;s shirt of and saw the black with green push-up bra he didn't know that her breast could look so good. His hands lowering at her butt but they didn't stop there they went a little lower and then up again under her skirt he grasped the bear skin not suspecting to find a g-string there causing him to growl. God was she ever hot. Chloe unbuttoned her skirt and pulled it off and Derek got rid of his jeans. Now they were lying in their underwear her over him and he could barely control himself not to take her then and there. They kissed again and the passion from the previous kiss was just as intense. Derek went to her neck, nibbling and sucking on it his head moving down towards her chest. His hands were on her breast unclasping her bra and then his mouth went to her nipples. He sucked on them and she felt how his boxers formed a huge tent. Then one hand went down pulling of the G-string before he began to touch her down there. Chloe moaned loudly at his movements his fingers went into her and Chloe moand louder if that was even possible. He growled she felt so good he wanted no he needed to be in her and soon. Chloe put her nails in his back wanting him to continue never wanting him to stop. His head had continued to move down her body and his mouth replaced his fingers. She then felt how his tongue went inside her hole and she screamed of pleasure. She wanted him inside of her but was a little afraid of how much it would hurt. Derek licked her like a dog (duh) until she climaxed her hips arching up into him. Then he dropped his boxers moving up so she was hovering just over him but she surprised him. Feeling brave Chloe's small hand wrapped around his huge manhood. She pulled on him before moving down and taking him into her little mouth sucking and licking on him. Derek growled having to control himself so he didn't buck into her mouth. Just as he could feel his climax coming she pulled away.

"No." He whimpered at the loss of her mouth and she giggled.

Moving up she hovered over him and sheathed his huge pole. Sliding in farther and farther a few tears escaped from her eyes because as suspected he was a little to big for her after a while he was in completely and it felt good. She the acted like she was a cowgirl riding a horse Derek went insane with pleasure and after she came. He put her on her knees and gave it to her like a dog pulling her hair and touching her breasts.  
>They finished when Chloe lay on her back after her last orgasm and Derek who was completely spent lay on top of her both were breathing hard. They both had come to an amazing climax and now they lay there in this beautiful meadow. Naked. <p>

After a while Derek kissed her and got dressed. Chloe did the same. They went back to the mansion and got to their rooms both walked to the bathroom they looked up to each other smiling. Got undressed and together jumped under the shower. Starting again with kissing and after a while they finished. Again they got dressed pausing for a few brief kisses here and there.

_

Tori came in Chloe's room asking a thousand questions and Chloe answered some of them both smiling cause it was such an success.

Simon went to Derek's room and smiled,

"So bro how was it?"

"Well.. A wolf never kiss and tell."

"What seriously!" Simon cried out and Derek shrugged looing a little bit sad he turned and left his brothers room..  
>Derek thought back and grinned.<p>

That was totally AWESOME

**Sooo what did you think ? Reviews?**


End file.
